For the First Time
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head..." They have been together for 5 years, but it was now time to remember the first time. Shameless Coose fluff with situations only Camille and Moose could get into! Written by popular demand, so pleased R&R my lovelies!


I usually never do requests, but so many of you asked for an official "first time" story, and well, how could I not? This took a lot for me to make it romantic but realistic, and very true to Coose. So this took me longer and many drafts to figure out! So I hope you guys are satisfied with my take on their first time, and my OCs! Again, REVIEWS make this all worth it, so please write them! They make my cheeks hurt from smiling

Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa." Camille said in a slightly bewitched and completely sated way. Moose very collapsed on top of Camille, his own climax rendering him paralyzed.

"Yeah." Was all he could reply. Their bodies were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, although Moose would disagree, as he firmly affirmed he didn't sweat, but lightly glistened. Moose's hair had lost most of its usual bouncy curl from the heat the two had created, and Camille absentmindedly stroked his damp tresses as he tried to catch his breath by laying on her chest. Camille's hair had done the opposite effect and turned to wild curls that splayed all over her pillow.

The two were somewhere between a Zen place and a pleasure-induced comatose state. All that could be heard in the tranquil apartment was the chirping of morning birds waking up outside, the sound of the early commute of Vegas drivers, and the almost inaudible snores of the newest additional to their family. At a whopping 5 pounds, their little guy already had a big name to live up to: Michael Jackson Alexander, "MJ" for short. Though Camille like to say MJ stood for "Moose Jr.," it was clear the little black-curly haired puppy had a lot of Michael Jackson flair, with his one white paw that looked like a perfectly placed glove.

While MJ slept on his own little pillow near their bed, Moose traced feather-light circles on Camille's upper thigh while her foot affectionately rubbed his. It was about 5 in the morning, way earlier than the two would ever want to be up. However, last night Camille came home jumping up and down excitedly at receiving her acceptance letter to her nurse practitioner program, and Moose informed Camille that their crew was going to perform live on The Today Show. So with their combination of amazing news…well, let's just say it led to one amazing night that did not end until 5 this morning.

The two laid in silence for a long while, both almost on the cusp of sleep, when a thought came to Camille. And without being able to help it, she broke out into a genuine fit of giggles. Moose peaked one eye open and look up at a purely tickled Camille.

"What's funny?" Camille tried to muster out a "nothing", but only started to laugh harder.

"Okay, so either your mom's right and you've officially lost your mind because you're dating me, or I'm going to take this laughter personally about an act we just did."

"No-it's not-I can't-" Camille was failing at articulating and Moose rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed so she could breathe between her borderline cackles.

"Use your words Cam!" Moose said louder trying to be heard over her laughter.

"I was just thinking about how bad we were at sex. Especially our first time." She finally got out, still laughing. Moose tried not to crack a smile and fiend insult, but he began cracking up too.

Their combine laughter jolted MJ awake, and he lifted his head from his pillow to see what his masters were laughing about. But honestly, no one besides them knew why their first time was utterly hilarious.

After their laughing settled down, Moose said, "I don't know what you're laughing about Cam, I was excellent at it."

Camille scoffed and whipped a tear from laughter from her face. "Please, you didn't know where to put anything, and your idea of foreplay was touching my boob once and pinching."

"Well at least you didn't have to try and make up a lame excuse for the black eye you came home with, when the truth was your girlfriend punched you in the face during sex."

"It was an accident!"

Moose rolled his eyes. "Still hurt like hell." Camille reached over and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That's what it feels like when I don't punch you on accident."

"Okay Dave Battista, point taken." Moose said nursing his shoulder. "Let's just admit we were both really unexperienced and unprepared for what was going to happen."

Camille laughed. "Oh, I'll give you that. And we had the perfect place and time for it too."

"And you had the perfect dress." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"You remembered what dress I was wearing?"

Moose nodded. "I remember everything about you." He said matter-of-factly as if it was no big deal. Her heart melted. But she tried to show restrain, since she was way too tired to do "that" again.

"Oh my god, I remember when Jo helped me pick out that dress. We were in our hotel room…"

* * *

*Flashback, June 12, 2011, Tuscany, Italy*

"Uggh, I don't have any boobs to fill out this dress." Camille whined in her bedroom as her housemate Arielle was doing the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Stop talking, your making me mess up your lipstick!" Arielle commanded stroking the lipstick brush on Camille's thin lips.

"Why did you make me buy this dress, Jo?!" Camille said.

Jo sat on the couch in their hotel living room and played a pirated Italian video game on her computer.

"Because it made your butt look good, and you know Moose loves your butt. Every time I see you guys, his hand is close to or on your ass." Jo said distractedly, furiously clicking her controller.

It was the summer before their junior year at NYU, and Camille was convinced by her 3 housemates, Jo, Arielle, and DJ to take the summer abroad trip to Ireland, Spain, and Italy. The four girls had become very close and Camille considered the three her best friends at NYU. You wouldn't think they would be bonded like sisters as all 4 girls were so different. Jo Vasquez, a gaming tom-boy from the Bronx, Arielle Winthrop, a sophisticated and pampered up-state Connecticut girl, and DJ Parrotta, a party-loving country girl from South Carolina. But somehow, they all worked in sync and shared one same passion- dance. Not only were they housemates, they were all on the NYU cheerleading team. Moose was always right; Camille could be a nurse if she wanted to, but she couldn't stay away from dancing for long. In fact, Camille had led the team to a state championship earlier that summer, and this trip was like a celebration trip for the girls.

Though they were determined to make this a "girlfriends only" vacation, Camille wasn't going to a foreign country with only her girlfriends, so Moose invited himself along.

However, his overprotectiveness and jealousy worked in their favor.

The two had been dating for a little over a year and had yet to take "that" step. Oh, they had been inching toward it for months now, but that final inch never seemed to have the right timing.

Moose decided this trip was the perfect chance to make it happen, and make it special. They decided to wait until the last night and their last country, Italy. Because honestly, if they sealed the deal at the beginning, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. That would just be awkward for the 3 girls trying to get Camille's attention.

So after 2 weeks of traveling around Europe and going to some of the most romantic places (okay, the bagpipes and Irish pubs they went to weren't romantic) and trying to contain their desire for one another to only first and second base, it was finally the last night of the trip to make that home run. And Camille was having a hard time keeping her cool.

"I look like a 12 year-old boy." Cam slapped her thighs in frustration. "That's it, I'm just going to text him and tell him we have to wait."

"Camille Renee Gage, don't you dare touch that phone!" Yelled DJ, coming in the hotel room door with a tub of gelato in her hands.

"Seriously?" Jo said, only glancing up from her video game for a second to look judgmentally at DJ. "That's your 3rd tub of gelato today. We're going to have to get you two seats on the plane home."

"Only if we get your big mouth its own seat too." DJ quipped pushing Jo's gaming headset off and lifting the agitated Latina's legs so she could take the seat next to her.

"What the hell DJ, I'm in the middle of a quest!" DJ rolled her eyes.

"Guys can we focus on my problems for like 5 seconds? I'm kind of freaking out here!" Camille yelled. Camille wasn't as confident about her body as her roommates. Jo was unapologetic about her tom-boy style as right now she wore a Marvel Comics baseball tee, spandex dance shorts, and her long, wavy dark brown tresses framed her face. She even worked her inner "nerd" down to her Doctor Who styled nails.

DJ was the complete opposite type of confident, and showed sex appeal whenever she could. The fact that she went all the way to the corner street to get ice cream in only an off-the-shoulder knitted sweater that read "Dance All Night, Sleep All Day", and plaid shorts that cut right under her butt, amazed Cam.

And last but not least, was demur and classic Arielle. The almond skin-toned beauty showed off just enough, but never ventured far from her charm school trained wardrobe. It only made sense Arielle did her makeup as she looked like an angel in her blush peach chiffon knee-length nightgown, silk slippers, and her hair tied up in a peach turban headband.

So between the three- in Camille's eyes- flawless beauties, she never even wanted them to see her naked, let alone her boyfriend.

"Well stop panicking, your face is getting all flushed and I'm going to have to use more foundation to make you white again." Arielle said using a powder brush on Camille's red cheeks.

"If you would have just had sex forever ago like me, it wouldn't be such a big deal." DJ said putting a spoon full of gelato in her mouth. She moaned in pure heaven, and Jo smirked at the redhead.

"Since when were you ever a virgin?" Jo snickered.

"Let's just say my cherry hasn't been on the tree since Justin Timberlake had frosted tips." DJ wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

Jo shuttered. "Oh god, images."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to make your first time special, and being a woman with a little wonder." Arielle said pretentiously.

"This coming from the woman who won't give it up unless the guy makes 6 figures and can buy you a 2 carat princess cut." DJ said.

"3.2 carat actually." Arielle said. "Camille you have nothing to be nervous about. That boy loves you more than Kim Kardashian loves her selfies. This is going to be the most perfect, amazing night of your life." Arielle reassured.

Camille gave Arielle a hopeful look. "Really? You think?"

Arielle fluffed Camille's curls. "Of course." Camille smiled appreciatively at her friend.

"Enough chat, let's see the finished product so I can crush this ogre!" Yelled Jo.

Arielle rolled her eyes and ushered Camille out of the bedroom. Camille shyly walked in front of her friends and they all broke out in smiles. Camille was in a deep teal sweetheart neckline dress with spaghetti straps. Down the middle of the bodice, there was black and gold detailing, and the waist was synched with the same detail. The dress fell a few inches above the knee and she paired it with soft black leather lined sandals. Her hair was done in loose curls, her bang braided to the left, and a gold pin holding it in place. Arielle did her make up with natural tones and a thin layer of eyeliner with strawberry flavored lipstick.

"Well I'll be damned." Said DJ.

"Your butt looks good." Said Jo.

"Wow ladies, real classy." Said an annoyed Arielle.

"What do you want from us? She looks hot!" Said Jo.

"Really?" Said Camille, gaining some confidence back.

"Honey, Moose is going to need a tent to hide the boner you're gonna give him." Said DJ.

Arielle shook her head and put it in her hands.

"We are college educated women, can we please use other adjectives?"

Camille blushed and grabbed her small clutch that had all her necessary toiletries for the night.

"Wish me luck girls." Camille said as she headed out the door.

"Remember, no teeth!" DJ called.

"I want all the details when you get back!" Arielle said.

"If he doesn't have a glove, no love!" Jo screamed as Camille shut the door. Camille couldn't stop a chuckle. Her friends were insane.

* * *

When Camille reached Moose's hotel room door that he shared with another engineer major named Andrew, she noticed a sticky note on the door.

_Cam, bring your beautiful self to the 6__th__ floor room 12._

_Love,_

_Moose_

Camille smiled at the note and heeded the instructions. When the elevator stopped she realized the 6th floor was way fancier than the 2nd. By size of the doors she assumed the rooms were bigger, chandeliers lit the hallway instead of flickering florescent lights. Even the carpet felt like cotton candy underneath her feet.

She found room 12, and took a deep, calming breath before knocking. _You can do this. He loves you. You love him. He won't judge you. It's going to be fine. It's Moose, your Moose. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous or you'll sweat, and that's not attractive. _

Camille shook her head as if to shake the devil off her shoulder and knocked harder and faster than she intended. The door swung open with a startled Moose behind it.

He took a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God it's you Cam. I thought you were the Italian police or Dr. Grundy coming up here to drag us back to our rooms."

Camille chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, it's just me."

Moose looked Camille up and down. "A very stunning 'just you' I might add." He complimented, taking her by the hand and manually spinning her. "Lookin' good baby, I wonder what underneath!" He said a little too loudly and Camille furiously shushed him. She pushed her way into the room, closing the door.

"Will you keep it down? I don't want the whole hotel to know what we're doing." She said. Moose smirked and lightly put his fingertips on her neck drawing her face closer.

"We're not doing anything yet." He kissed her almost torturously slow as if he forgot what her lips tasted like. The kiss tingled all the way down to her toes, with even more anxiety knowing what the night had in store.

When he pulled away Camille kept her eyes closed, still relishing in the sensual kiss.

"Are you going to open your eyes and look around?" Moose said persuasively, and when she fluttered them open, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The room was plush and sophisticated with the lights dimmed slightly so that the Tuscan moonlight could be seen. There were lilac rose petals on the soft as a cloud carpet and a fancy hotel cart with a bottle of alcohol chilling with 2 wine flutes rimmed with a gold trim. There was a door to a terrace right past the bed and-oh, the bed. Camille immediately flushed. The bed was most likely bigger than her, Tyler, and Malcom's childhood bed's laying side by side. The sheets looked like some kind of expensive material like silk or cashmere, and the lilac rose petals decorated the bed in a romantic display.

"Oh my god Moose, this is- I- I don't even know what to say." She stuttered speechlessly.

"It's not too cheesy is it?" He said self-consciously. "The rose petals, the champagne, the giant bed?"

Camille shook her head trying to contain her enormous grin. "A little." A quick hint of disappointment flashed in his eyes but Cam swiftly dismissed it. "But I love it. How did you even afford-"

Moose put his hand up. "Nope, let me stop you right there Gage. You are simply here to enjoy the atmosphere, and me of course." He said cockily. She rolled her eyes. "No questions about money."

"But-" She began to protest.

"No buts!"

"Ugh! You are so frustrating someti-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because he cut her off with another knee-weakening kiss. Her frustration was immediately gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their embrace. Moose locked his arms around her waist, and lifted her up so her toes were no longer touching the floor. She bent her knees so now her feet were dangling in the air, her sandals falling off instantly.

She balanced her forearms lightly on his shoulders and ran her palms through his hair. She could tell he used extra conditioner because his black tresses were silkier than usual. Without any protest from Camille, Moose turned their heated open mouth kisses into passionate French kisses with their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Moose lowered Camille to her feet, their lips never leaving each other's. Oh, they were experts in kissing. Camille could get a doctorate in Moose-ology. Moose detangled his lips from hers and she groaned in protest.

"Hold on a second." Moose said as he ran his hands down her arms and intertwined their fingers. He looked up into her confused eyes with complete sincerity. "I just… I just want to make sure that you are totally ready for this. That this is you wanting to do this too, and not because of me."

She was getting ready to speak, but the nervous Moose just kept talking. "Because I can totally wait. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to do this. I want you. Like BAD." He emphasized and she laughed. "But I can completely wait if you don't want to, because I have patience, ya know? I'm not like that Moose in _If You Give a Moose a Muffin_. Because if you gave me one of your muffins I wouldn't want another."

Camille's eyes went big with trying to restrain more laughter as he slapped his forehead.

"That's not what I meant! Of course I'd love your muffins, because I bet your muffins are delicious, and moist…" He trailed off, growing hatred for himself with every word.

"Okay, just stop yourself there Shakespeare." She said in between giggles at his flustered demeanor and fuchsia cheeks. She took his face in her hands and brought their foreheads together, the tips of their noses centimeters from touching.

"Do you love me?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Yes." He answered easily. She closed the gap between their mouths in a chaste kiss.

"Then that's all I need to know I'm ready." She replied and he smiled as she kissed him deeply. Their embrace picked up to its previous heat, and Moose slipped the straps of Camille's dress off of her shoulders and peppered her warm, freckled skin with loving kisses. Camille's hands were occupied unbuttoning his rare dark blue dress shirt and tasting the muscled skin underneath. Moose trailed up Camille's back and slowly drug her dress zipper down and her breath hitched and pulse quickened. He gave her a look as if asking for permission, and she nodded as he let the dress fall to the floor, making a pool around her feet.

Moose took in her perfectly paired black lace-trimmed strapless bra and lace-back midnight panties. His Adam's apple moved up and down as he gulped from utter aw and excitement of the enticing material.

Embarrassed that she was in so much undress, she slipped Moose's opened shirt off and pressed herself up against him, his hands resting low on her naked hips. She took his right earlobe into her mouth and sucked gently in a way that drove him crazy. Moose closed his eyes and moaned. She nibbled lightly and with the most bravery she could muster whispered, "I bought these just for you. And only you to take off."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Moose moaned at her words and lifted her up by her backside and laid her down on the bed, their kissing becoming more hungry and intense…

* * *

*End Flashback*

"That beginning part started off really good, you have to admit." Moose said as he popped some of his Nonna's homemade gelato into Camille's mouth as she licked the spoon appreciatively.

They had readjusted in their bed, Camille now wearing Moose's old NYU tee and Moose only in his boxers. MJ now slept in the middle of the two while they laid casually as the breaking dawn rose.

"Yeah, it kind of did." Camille smiled at the memory. "I still can't believe I said that to you. I don't even know where that came from."

Moose wiggled his eyebrows, holding the same spoon up to his mouth, "the seductress in you."

Camille rolled her eyes and petted MJ's soft curly fur. "Too bad that's where the seductress stopped."

"I wouldn't say that."

Camille shockingly looked at him. "Are you serious? We had so many clumsy mishaps the rest of the night! That's when you took like 15 minutes trying to unhook my bra, and when I tried to help you I elbowed you in the eye."

Moose snickered. "And then I tried to step out of my pants, tripped, fell, and knocked over the dinner cart. The champagne burst out all over the floor."

"And then my contact shifted in my eye."

"And I thought you were crying and started apologizing profusely."

"And sneezing, because my perfume messed with your allergies."

"And then my watch got stuck in your hair and we had to try not to rip your hair out of it."

"And then you couldn't get the condom on…"

Moose physically shuttered at the memory. "Please, don't mention that ever again, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Camille burst out laughing. "Embarrassing for you? I'm just lying there naked and you're down there so long I thought you were making balloon animals!"

Moose cracked up too and almost tipped the gelato bowl. After what felt like hours of laughing, they finally sobered up and Camille sighed.

"I can't believe we even found each other still remotely sexual after all that and still did it."

"Hey," He said stroking her thigh. "The end part was still pretty amazing."

Camille gently smiled and laid her head back on the pillow relishing in the fond memory. "It was."

* * *

Camille and Moose laid in the RV sized bed side by side. With the amount of the space in the giant mattress, it was like the Wall of China was between them, they weren't even touching.

There was an awkward silence in the air, as the two didn't even dare look at each other. Camille clutched the covers up to her neck, utterly mortified she had elbowed her boyfriend during their first time and to add insult to injury, looked like a weeping idiot.

Moose was equally humiliated, as he laid with his arms by his side like a soldier, the covers protecting him from the waist down. If he laughed at Steve Carrell during the _40 Year-Old Virgin_ for not knowing what to do with a condom, he now had no room to talk. He had officially failed every man in America and wanted to sue Trojan for claiming it was a, "natural fit."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Moose finally rolled his head on the pillow to look at Camille.

"How is you eye?"

Fine, thank you." She said clumsily. "Um, how is your eye?"

"I think the bruise is getting to the blue stage now, so it should be fine." He half joked trying to lighten the tension in the air thick as honey. Camille was not amused and covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Oh my god, I' so sorry, I'm so horrified."

Moose chucked. "Cam, it's okay, calm down." He said and reached his hand out to pull her hands off her face. "At least you don't have latex burn from attempt number 50 trying to get it on."

It was Camille's turn to laugh as she kept her face covered.

"See, your embarrassment isn't as bad as mine. Now let me see that beautiful, mascara stained face." Moose pried her hands from her face. "There she is." He said gently and outstretched his arm for her to snuggle closer.

With small hesitation, she did and found warmth and comfort in his embrace. She breathed in his familiar scent and instantly relaxed as her cheek rested over his heart.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Who says it wasn't?" Moose said, and she looked up at him.

"You think tonight was perfect? If you do, you are more of an eternal optimist than I thought."

"All I know is, I have my girl in my arms, and a bomb view of Italy. What else could I ask for?"

Camille hated him for being so positive, and loved him for it all at the same time. She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly and nestled her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm so glad our first time was with each other." She said and closed her eyes in contentment. Moose's body stiffening was missed by Camille as she slowly let her muscles relax and succumb to sleep.

"Cam, I have to tell you something." He started with a quiver in his voice. She gave a half-hearted sound for him to continue, but when he glanced down at her sleepy angelic-face, he just couldn't.

"Nothing. I'm glad we were each other's firsts too."

"First and only." Camille mumbled into his neck before she fell asleep. Moose shifted in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, first and only."

* * *

*End Flashback*

"Have you forgiven me yet for that?" Moose asked genuinely as Camille's back was against his chest, and they played with each other's' fingers. She was quiet for a moment.

"Yes."

"Really?" Moose questioned, trying not to sound as surprised as he was.

"Really. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Oh, so I could have saved the months and money I spent on expensive 'forgive me' gifts and doing your laundry and buying you MJ to make up for it?" Camille looked up and sent him a harsh glare.

"-which are all things I loved doing." He backtracked. "And would do again."

Camille softened your stare, her eyes smiling again. "All I'm happy for is that we did get better at sex."

"Yeah, but to be fair, we had a lot of time to practice." Moose wiggled his eyebrows and kissed her hair. "Especially that next morning."

"And I did my first walk of shame, as they all waited up for me for an in-depth interrogation."

"And what did you tell them?" Moose asked curiously. But he never got his answer. Camille snuggled closer into his embrace and yawned.

"I'm really tired, let's get some sleep."

"Cam!" He exclaimed and MJ stirred in his sleep. Camille shushed him.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the baby. We have to be up in a few hours, we need some sleep." Moose grumbled and conceded.

"Fine. But know this is not over." Moose flicked off the unnecessary bedroom lamp, as the morning sun lit their room perfectly.

Just as the two had settled on the edge of REM sleep, their loud shrilling alarm went off.

Camille let out a low grumble.

"What's the chance of me opening my eyes and we are back in Italy where we can sleep in and not get up and go to work?"

Moose pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Eh, we shouldn't chance it." Moose lazily reached and switched off their alarm and laid in their newly founded threesome: him, her, puppy. And honestly, after looking back at the past, the present never felt so good.

*Fin*

* * *

Aw, puppy! I had to add a puppy because my best friend's new puppy just had a health scare, and thankfully lived, so I wanted a cute puppy story! But the bigger question is, what do you THINK?! Good? Bad? Eh? Give me your blow by blow of how you reacted, and I'll see you next time my lovelies!

You rock hard!

Love,

Allure XO


End file.
